The Burden of Fate
by Elestes
Summary: Being torn away from all you've known is bad enough. But if you're responsible for the lives of everything you've known and beyond is another level of hell. Having to choose between your home and fire forged friendships isn't easy. There is a horrible choice awaiting me at the end, I only hope I'm strong enough to make it. SI
1. Chapter 1 Atlas

**AN: First proper story on this site. There are many SIs out there, I'm hoping this will be unique and that you'll join me on this ride. **

* * *

Chapter 1. Atlas

Walking through the busy streets of my campus wasn't new. Each day I saw the same faces going about their lives, each movement mechanical. It seemed like nobody was satisfied with his or her life.

Everyone woke up, went to class to get a degree, to earn money, which was used to pay off the debt they earned while financing their education. Only a select few could earn enough to break out of the cycle.

Life was a monotonous cycle of repetition, each day brought about the same. Rich people inventing new ways to spend their money, the unfortunate finding new ways to eat trash. Everyone was just trying to do something, useful or not.

I was your typical student at university. Being in the Life Sciences I was aiming for med-school, alongside every third kid I had met. My first year started off nicely, I was lucky. Most of the time I couldn't adjust to new stresses, yet here I was.

I walked out of the lecture hall weaving through the crowd wanting to get to the library fast. Most kids had their phones out staring at them, if one looked closely it almost seemed eerie, in the way they devoted themselves to those small rectangles. Human civilization was at an odd place.

There was a flash followed by a loud rumble in the sky, soon it began to rain. Pulling out an umbrella I walked on. The people around me did the same; we behaved like a group of cells in a body. Most had the same black umbrellas as well.

I noticed my shoelace hanging off my shoe getting drenched in water with each step. Stopping I didn't realize that very act would change my life forever.

Kneeling down I quickly grasped the wet lace and tucked it into my shoe. Not wanting my knee to get wetter I quickly stood up.

I saw another flash this time followed by searing pain. I felt as though I had been cut open from my head to my tailbone. Just as quickly my vision greyed, the green grass, colourful signs, all of it was grey.

The last thing I heard before my eyes closed was thunder booming ominously overhead.

* * *

Opening my eyes I blinked several times trying to remove the blurriness. Staring straight ahead I saw nothing but stars; it was a breathtaking site, especially having lived in a city for my life. Light pollution really needed to go away.

"Well guess your finally awake." Stated a calm voice. It had multiple tones in it sounding as though several people were taking at once. Nervously I turned my head and saw nothing. "Look up fool." I did exactly that and was shocked.

Floating above me was a ball of blue light. It was bathed in a blue aura and was blindingly white in the centre. I quickly averted my eyes not wanting to be blinded.

"Oh, sorry about that, I forgot you were a mortal. It should be better now." It said casually, confusing me even more. I looked back and saw a dim blue orb now.

"W-who are you?" I asked ideas racing through my head. It was most likely just a figment of my imagination. I did remember immense pain. I assumed I was unconscious, still I felt 'real'…

"Just a deity wanting some fun. You are dead so your fate mine."

"What?" I mumbled feeling panic settle in my chest. The orb gave a sigh almost disapproving.

"Why is it your species has such a hard time dealing with death? Tsk tsk…"

My confusion slowly lifted as I realized it. I had died with no one to remember me. Only a few family members but only them, I wouldn't go down in history. I'd just be another name in the pages of history. One no one would bother looking for.

"Oh, guess you've understood, well all you need to know is that lightning killed you."

"W-why so early?" I mumbled not wanting to accept it. I had a life planned not glamorous but still something.

"Cause the life you lived was boring. I wanted some fun, so I untied your lace making you stop in time for the lightning." The orb chuckled.

As he did my confusion started to give way to anger, I wanted to be in control of my fate. I pushed myself up not caring what I was standing on, though it seemed like a glass surface. Facing it I clenched my fists as they shook.

"The little human is angry, typical, no wonder your species won't ever reach my level."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I'm not your plaything! I had a life and y-you took it!"

"But you are a toy." It laughed even more. Seething I attempted to take a step forward only to find my leg not responding. Using all my force it didn't move, I tried moving my arms and they too were frozen in place. Only my head could move as I stared at the orb horrified. "See, your nothing compared to me. I'm a God I do what I wish and mortals will obey those wishes."

"Shut u-" I started but found my voice lost. The thing gave another ringing chuckle.

"Now much better without you flapping that mouth of yours." I heard a snap and suddenly I found myself in an endless green field. In front of me was a desk and two chairs. Without my command my body moved forward in jerky motions and sat down. Across me the orb floated above another chair. "Ok now that we've established that you're dead let's get onto business."

I took deep breaths as my mind raced. My death wasn't really much of a concern to me; a foreign deity controlling my body was a little higher on my priorities.

"I'll make it simple, I'm bored and I want entertainment. That's where you come in, other deities have an interesting past time I'd like to try out."

My face remained calm as I tried to reason out what was happening. Key word was try, as I was still in a state of shock.

"It usually involves dumping someone from one universe to the another. Since there are infinite realities I could place you anywhere. But with a twist." I heard a snap and my mouth fell open.

"W-what twist?" I asked weary as I rubbed my jaw feeling numb.

"I'll get to it later, for now I need to decide where to send you. Maybe to an anime you like, Attack on Titan perhaps?" It fell silent for several tense seconds as fear gripped me again. If there was anyplace I didn't want to go that was the place. A world of man-eating giants wasn't ideal. "I'll be nice, you don't seem to like that idea instead you'll live your second life in the Mass Effect universe."

Shock was all that went through my head. The idea of me being in my favourite game was appealing. But the fact that the same thing wanting to send me there recently killed me was an issue. I had fantasized about it a lot and was a fan of self-inserts.

Still leaving behind my family wasn't something I could just do. I felt a knot in my throat but quickly pushed it away, I had more urgent issues at hand. Namely escaping.

"Good to see you aren't frightened by that prospect. Now to the little twist." As he said this I felt anxious, there was always a catch. "I'll give you a task a very simple one, kill Shepard."

I could think of nothing as I stared blankly at the orb.

"If you don't I'll destroy this universe but Shepard's will be spared. If you do the opposite will happen. Without Shepard that one is doomed even if you kill him or her at the end. If you do I'll allow you to come back here."

This orb was cruel beyond measure; it was giving me a chance at a new life while chaining me to my past. It wasn't just about me anymore, but the fate my countless people in my home universe.

"Why such a choice?" I whispered and it only chuckled. I looked away at the swaying grass my eyes feeling moist. "To toy with trillions…"

"Doesn't really matter to me, I'm just bored. Enough of this chitchat and let's get you there." Suddenly the orb started to glow a bright blue.

"What about my family?" I asked worrying.

"Don't worry a replacement soul has been sent, it'll take over as long as your gone."

I felt an odd feeling well up. To have an imitator acting as me to keep my family happy was disturbing. But who was I really but a collection of memories; I wasn't a thing but a process. So if it were a copy of me then it would be me…shaking my head I pushed the thought away not wanting to dwell on it.

"Wait! Why put me in such a situation! I've done nothing to you!" I pleaded wanting to be let go. But deep down I knew this thing wouldn't unchain me. It was an uncomfortable feeling to have your life in someone else's hand. "How will I even survive?!" Tears streamed down my face as I sat there helpless.

But then I steeled myself, there was nothing I could do but face this challenge. Find another path, the third one. Still the weight of the task was massive.

"Don't worry I'll grant you a small gift to assist in your survival. You'll see when you arrive." The light was all I could see. A floating sensation welled up in me as I felt myself speeding through the cosmos.

Galaxies blazed past me as I flew countless light years into the void. Then suddenly I was in a white space. Nothing was there except for emptiness. My head suddenly hurt a lot and I let out a cry of pain.

"We're in the hyper verse, your mind can't comprehend this places beauty, so it appears empty. Don't worry we're almost there."

I just wanted it to end; I didn't care if I was dead or reborn. I wasn't prepared for such a burden being placed on my shoulders.

I heard a thunderous clap followed by a bright flash and then nothing.

* * *

**AN: Well a short first chapter. Hopefully it is sufficient and if there are any critiques offer them without hesitation. **


	2. Chapter 2 First Steps

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. University started and it's hard being in first year, I managed to squeeze out some time to finish this chapter. I'll try to keep consistent update rates, but my GPA comes first. **

* * *

Chapter 2. First Steps

I felt my back hit something hard and cold. My muscles weren't responding to my commands so I lay still, as numbness surrounded my limbs.

My mind was still in disarray as to what happened, I assumed it was only a dream, a very bad one. It seemed as though I was in a hospital, a odd one with such a cold and hard floor. The idea of being transported to a new universe was an idea to absurd to be true.

Regaining control over my limbs I slowly pushed my self of the ground. Finally opening my eyes I looked around and wasn't amused. A large lake greeted my eyes as I stood on a raised patio made of some sort of grey steel. Standing up I rushed to a balcony and my breath was taken away.

Thousands of people walked about in a large plaza seemingly normal. The only thing that scared me was the fact there were aliens there as well. I pinched myself multiple times but it didn't change the fact there was an Asari walking alongside a human.

I gripped the railing tightly and tried to rationalize what had happened. For all my physics know how I was at a complete loss. It could have been a hallucination but I had no way of confirming it. How would I know that my own confirmations weren't part of some larger hallucination? That line of reasoning would only lead to an endless cycle of philosophical chaos.

Taking a deep breath I calmed myself down. Strangling that orb was a priority but survival tended to rank higher in a case like this.

First order of business was to figure out where I was. If the sleek white buildings towering over me were any indication I was in the future. Looking around at the skyline I was hit with a sense of déjà vu, though I couldn't quite place where I had seen these buildings.

I finally decided to let go of the railing and walk about. The weather was great, a blue sky and a nice breeze rolled in from the ocean.

Thankfully the patio was empty as I moved towards the stairs. Taking anxious steps I made my way down and soon found myself at ground level. A massive crowd of people moved about in front of me, as I stood there paralyzed. Being a city boy crowds weren't an issue, only if nearly every tenth person wasn't an alien.

Finding a bench I quickly sat down not wanting to stand out. Luckily my clothes didn't weren't out of the ordinary, jeans were still in fashion alongside a checkered shirt.

Not knowing what to do I just placed my head into my hand and closed my eyes. Images of my family played before my eyes. I sat there for who knows how long, but was pulled out of my trance when another person sat down next to me.

Glancing to my left was a tall man his eyes were trained on me. He then looked around the entire area once, almost as if making sure no one was looking at us. "Do you have the goods?" he asked.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded, wondering if I really did look as depressed as some random drug runner.

"Hurry up the boss doesn't want this deal to go wrong." He urgently whispered eyes darting around. "If you don't hand' em over then I'll have to resort to my friend here." He tapped his hip and on it was a gun.

Gulping in fear I looked around and saw no one in the square anymore. The sun seemed to be setting as well. This was definitely not a good situation. "Look I think you've mistaken me for someone else." I tried to explain. I had too much on my plate already…

"Quite playing smart with me boy, where the hell are the schematics?"

"I honestly don't know-"

"Then what the hell is in that briefcase?" He snapped pointing to my right side and yanking out his gun. Looking to my right I did see a briefcase, one that wasn't there when I sat down. Someone was setting me up and the Orb was the only one coming to mind.

"Hand it over boy." He commanded as I felt the gun press on my side. "Remove the biometric lock and get the drive out of the case."

Nervously I reached for it and as soon as my fingers touched it the handle glowed blue for a second before turning green. Seeing it as a sign I opened the case and in the center was a small black square. I touched it and it also glowed blue before turning green. Pulling it out I turned to hand it over.

But then a loud crack shattered the silence as the man's head blew up. The blood and gore splattered my face as I sat there in shock. This was the first time I witnessed a man being killed; I was understandably stunned and sat there still.

Then I lurched forward and threw up, just as I did that another bullet flew where my head used to be. Scared I fell into my own vomit and onto the dead body. Quickly I pushed off and ran towards the nearest alley.

Clutching the drive to my chest I ran as fast as I could. More shots rang out all of them skimming dangerously close to me. My situation was getting worse by the second; I was in the middle of a gang war on top of being dumped into a new universe. How the hell could I save my universe if I died do soon?

I ran down an alleyway jumping over any trash, I could here several footsteps behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw two people giving me chase, both had their guns out but weren't using for some reason.

The masks covering their heads were frightening, especially since they wanted to kill me. Quickly turning a corner I almost hit a dumpster, instead I grabbed it with one hand pivoted around it throwing it onto the ground.

Feeling justifiably proud I kept running, but if their constant footsteps were an indication they had easily jumped over it. I finally burst onto a street and found it empty. Immediately I ran to the left towards all the skyscrapers, then several seconds later I jumped into an alley and hid behind a dumpster.

I heard them run past my hiding spot, still not wanting to take a risk I sat there frozen. I regularly ran everyday so the run didn't take out any of my breath, but the adrenaline made me feel exhausted.

After staying there for several minutes I decided to move out. I quickly crossed the street and into an alley from there I went to another street. Realizing I had blood all over me I quickly took of my hoodie and wiped my face clean with the clean side. Then I threw it into a trashcan and moved on.

Trying to act casual I moved towards the city nervous. As I drew closer the crowds grew larger and soon enough I was in the middle of what was possibly the entertainment district. People were all over the place, cars flying through the skies and advertisements lighting up every corner.

It was a culture shock but I had to get somewhere safe. The police would be a good option but with me having some illegal data drive they'd arrest me on the spot. Since I didn't exist in the public record I'd be stuck in government custody for a long time, unless the Orb had given me an I.D.

I gave a sigh and closed my eyes, I felt safer being near so many people no one would dare attack me here. Letting my guard down I began to relax.

Then I felt a gun press into my back, "Any movement and your dead," a girl whispered into my ear. "Stand up and go where I tell you to."

I did as she said and to my surprise she placed her hand on my back and leaned into my side. Her jacket hid the gun pressed to my side. A fake smile adorned her pretty blonde head. This was the first time a girl had made such contact with me. I was flustered but more importantly fearing for my life.

"I'll just give you the drive and let me be," I started to whisper. "I don't have anything to d-"

"Come on Alex! I want to show you my new clothes!" She professionally lied and dragged me forward. I had been dismissed so easily, she was clearly experienced in deception.

Nobody paid us any heed; everyone just went about there business. I wanted to scream for help but my mouth stayed shut for some reason. I was weak and she knew it.

We continued to walk for several minutes heading away from the city towards the shore. On the way we passed by an officer, I was about to open my mouth but she pressed the gun harder to my side. The officer gave us a smile assuming we were a couple.

I needed to find an escape route; I didn't want to die so early. The only reason criminals went to the shoreline in the night was to dump a body.

It was now or never, she had a gun aimed at me and I couldn't see anyone else. So it was only she, the other companion must have been headed this way. I wasn't a martial artist but I did do a decent amount of running, so I wasn't a slouch.

"Don't even think of it," She calmly stated. "You tensing up was a dead giveaway."

"Why shouldn't I try to fight my inevitable death?" I mused, feeling oddly calm now as my brain searched for escape routes. I always tended to work well under pressure, especially with my life on the line.

"You could try, I'm going to kill you soon anyway. May as well speed the process up."

I stayed silent as we walked onto a pier. There was a boat docked there on which sat another person, her partner.

"Good job in bringing the kid." He said as she kicked me onto the boat and jumped in. I was kept face down as she placed her foot on my back. The boat began to move and fear attempted to overtake me but I squashed it, it would do me no good being delirious.

After several minutes the boat stopped and I was suddenly turned around and slammed against the wall of the boat. "Open the drive for us." She demanded. The male looked amused as he played around with his gun.

I held out the drive as she produced a tablet. It looked amazing but I didn't have time to marvel over it as she inserted the drive into the side and handed me the device.

"Apply the password, it's biometrically sensitive." She said handing me the tablet.

This was my chance, her gun was lowered and her companion was looking out towards the bright city. I acted and swatted the tablet aside and tackled into her throwing both of us overboard.

The ocean water was freezing as we plunged into it. The base of my neck felt very itchy but I ignored it. I had learned to swim as a child and frequently swam in the lake near my city. Wasting no time I yanked the pistol out of her hand as she surfaced.

I swam deeper turning around I fired several shots in her direction. I couldn't hear a thing in the water but I did see blood and her body go limp. Not giving it a second thought I quickly swam to the boats rear and surfaced for a quick breath.

"Jenn!" I could hear the male shouting and crying. Quietly I swam to the side and saw him pulling her body onto the boat. My mind was focused on one thing, killing my kidnappers.

I grabbed the side of the boat to steady my aim and fired. Exactly five shots flew out of the pistol, three into his back, and one in the legs, the last in the neck. He fell onto the side of the boat and slowly slide off.

Quickly climbing into the boat I fell onto it exhausted. I glanced at the wet gun and my quivering hands. I kicked the gun to the other end of the small boat and fell on my back.

I looked up at the starry sky feeling empty. The cold air made it worse but all I could think about were the two people I had killed. The two had tried to kill me so I was justified in reacting the way I did. It was kill or be killed.

It felt odd to ignore death so easily but my seemed valid.

After several minutes of lying there in the cool night I wearily sat up. Looking over the side of the boat there were splotches of blood. I had come to a tentative truce with my moral code; they initiated the kidnapping and broke the social contract. That allowed me to deal with them as needed in order to keep myself safe, as I hadn't broken it.

I opened a trunk at the rear of the boat and found a blanket. Wrapping it around myself I sat at the rudder and pressed the on switch. There were no sounds just a small hum; the boat had to be purely electric.

Holding a trigger the boat moved forward, I had never sailed a boat. But the boat was from so far in the future even an amateur could sail one. The computer was doing majority of the micro control ensuring stability.

The boat moved towards the shoreline and I glanced back. The two bodies must have sunk to the ocean floor by now. The nearing the shoreline I stopped the boat by the pier. I stumbled out of it grasping the tablet.

My stomach rumbled loudly as I walked onto the beach my wet shoes filling with sand. I held the blanket tight over myself as I continued to shiver. I didn't even know where I was going, just somewhere away from this place, away from this hellish place.

I couldn't even believe I fantasized about wanting to be in a self-insert fanfic. It seemed so naïve in hindsight, but then again so did everything else. Right now I needed the foresight to survive.

Eventually after who knows how long I entered the city proper. It was still full of life and this time I was receiving stares. Ignoring them I looked around for a bank and walked in.

I needed money to survive; maybe I could play the stock market as I did have good knowledge of the future. I could invest in a Thermal Clip manufacturer since everyone would start using them after the Geth attack on the Ctiadel.

Repair companies on the Citadel would also see a large profit after the Geth attack. The possibilities did seem endless.

The people give me wary looks but I took a deep breath and walked upright to the best of my ability to the counter.

"Excuse me I am interested in converting some old currency into credits." I said pulling out my wallet; thankfully the notes were plastic from my time. "Sorry about my appearance, my friend decided it was a good idea to throw me overboard." I lied and seemed to pull it off as she gave a small laugh. I had won multiple drama awards at my school and I never thought that skill would pay off.

"Well what currency is it?" She asked bringing up a hologram. I tried not to act shocked and quietly pulled out three twenty-dollar notes. Her eyes widened in slight shock, "That's the 2013 Canadian dollar isn't it?" she picked them up.

"Yeah, the quality is also good so how much for them?" I asked wanting to get some money and food.

She waved placed them in a machine and after several seconds it beeped. "Well all notes are the real deal, the bank is willing to pay you 1000 credits per note." She said pressing a few buttons, "So what's your account I.D.?"

"Do you have hard currency?" I asked hoping to get this done with quickly.

She gave me a confused look but then nodded, "That's an odd request but sure." She then went into some door and came back out after several minutes. In her hands she had a small square. "Here this chip has 3000 credits loaded onto it."

"Thanks." I took the square and on it was a small screen reading 3000. I turned around and left for the nearest restaurant. Finding a McDonalds of all things I quickly ate a meal for 10 credits. One credit was roughly equivalent to one dollar, which was convenient.

I ended up eating two burgers; the dimension travelling and the kidnapping must've worn me out greatly.

Once done that I bought a new change of clothes and walked out onto the streets once more this time refreshed. For some reason the base of my neck still felt itchy, I ignored it as I entered a hotel.

Booking a room for the night at 100 credits I fell into the bed and closed my eyes. That night I dreamed of screams and the ocean.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my door being knocked on very loudly.

"Sir this is the Vancouver Police Department open the door!" the officer shouted. My eyes snapped open as I looked at the door in fear. Gulping I stood up and opened the door. Outside were two officers, both tall males with guns on their hips.

"Any problem officer?" I asked nervous and the two walked into the room as I sat down on the bed.

"We do have a problem, namely security cameras caught you with a gang member we've been tracking. Cameras show you leaving the city with her then coming back alone in a blanket. The bodies of the criminals were found washed up on the beach. We need an explanation." He stated.

"S-sure." I stuttered.

"Before doing that we need to confirm your I.D." He waved his omni-tool over me and oddly my watch gave a beep. Looking down on it I saw a small computer screen to be there instead. I was again shocked and assumed the Orb had done it. "So, Mr. Melan tell us what happened."

I raised an eyebrow at the name as it wasn't mine, but I was thankful I had a valid I.D. I then proceeded to tell them everything that had happened; of course I didn't mention I had come here form another universe.

They seemed to be taking in everything normally and would only occasionally ask me to clarify something.

"Very well, we'll let the courts decide. You have a good self-defense claim especially since the people you killed were wanted criminals and you have no criminal record." He stood up and held his hand out, "The data drive." I handed it over grateful it was gone.

* * *

"Mr. Melan you've been acquitted of any potential murder charges and are free to go." The judge smiled at me. I nodded and exited the court; it was a very speedy process I was freed by the evening.

Guess they were glad I had taken the two criminals out. The data drive wasn't anything special, just a new way to create red sand; they found no links to my profile in the codes so I was let go.

Now I was finally free with nothing left to do, I had found out it was the year 2179. Four years before Eden Prime. A decent amount of time to prepare and make that choice… I had to find a way around it in order to save my own universe and this one. Both had living breathing people with lives. I had to join Shepard's crew for my family's sake, or rather everyone's.

Now the issue was figuring out what to do. I had several options all of them involving combat in some shape. I could join the Alliance military, maybe C-Sec, or do some free lancing.

C-Sec required I have some background in law enforcement and combat. Freelancing would be too dangerous for someone like me, and I didn't have the capital to invest in weaponry and armor. My phone and other 'antiques' had inexplicably vanished since my arrival so I couldn't pawn anything off.

The military seemed like the mo-

"Stop him!" someone yelled. I turned around and saw a human running across the road, the red sand drive in his hands. Two officers were chasing him but he was faster. The bystanders did nothing as he sped past them.

For some stupid reason I decided to chase after the guy as well. I had a head start over the cops so I had a better chance at reaching him; both cops were also rather overweight. Just to make things safe I informed the cops of my intentions, "I'm helping you officers!" I yelled.

The guy was fast but he was sprinting which was a very bad thing to do. You had to pace yourself in a long run. He shoved past many people, some good Samaritans tried to trip him but he weaved through the crowds. Some even tried to trip me, I ignored them and kept after the guy.

Eventually we ended up in a public park and looking back the two cops were nowhere to be seen. Assuming it was up to me I picked up my pace, but then he did the unthinkable.

He suddenly stopped next to a woman and her child. He grabbed the mother and pulled out a gun and placed it on her head. I froze as did many other people around the park. The man took several steps back and kicked away the daughter of about 5 when she tried to reach for her mother.

"Nobody fucking move! If you do there'll be a motherless girl you'll have to deal with." He grinned, the woman to her credit didn't cry or panic, instead she was completely still. Her daughter on the other hand was crying up a storm.

Everyone did as he said but his eyes were trained on me. He must have assumed I was an undercover cop. The others noticed it as well and the ones behind him fled the scene.

"Tell your cop friends to not arrest me, I want an escape boat at the harbor where I will hand her over."

"Very well," I lied and looked behind me to see the other two cops catching up. He noticed them and took several steps back dragging the mother with him. The daughter continued to cry rubbing her forehead. The nape of my neck also started to feel itchy for some reason.

Both cops immediately pulled out their guns and stopped several feet behind me.

"Release the hostage now!" One yelled and I had to resist smacking myself in the forehead. You weren't supposed to antagonize the hostile, though I suppose the police had better training then me.

"You drop your gun!" The man yelled pressing the gun harder into the woman's head. He took several steps back dragging her again, the cops stayed silent clearly nervous.

Who wouldn't be? This was one of the worst-case scenarios a cop could be in. Having the life of an innocent in your hands would be stressful.

But then the little girl finally looked up to see her mother being taken away from her. She stood up and rushed towards her crying. The criminal aimed the gun at the girl and the mother screamed in vain.

The base of my neck suddenly felt this weird goose bump and I whipped my arm up. It flared blue and a small white wisp flew out of my hand. It hit the girl as soon as the trigger was pulled. She was surrounded in a biotic field and floated upwards evading the bullet.

The mother immediately stomped the criminal's feet and rushed towards her daughter. The cops fired several shots at the criminal which succeeded in disarming him.

I fell on my knees overcome with a great deal of exhaustion. My heart started to beat dangerously fast and sweat rapidly gathered on my skin. Looking up the suspect had been apprehended and one cop knelt next to me.

"You okay?" he asked patting my back but I did feel his hand tremble he was nervous. I shook my head indicating no. "Here's some water." He nervously said handing me a canteen. I quickly drank it and felt much better.

Looking around I saw many people staring at me in shock, awe and even horror. I just remembered then that biotics weren't the most welcome people in human society.

"Were those biotics?" A woman whispered.

"So cool!" A kid gushed.

"It's completely unnatural."

"Those damn aliens messing with us, introducing biotics."

I looked down feeling odd, I had never been the victim of prejudice. I usually just stayed off to the side never at the center of attention. It was uncomfortable and I wanted to bury myself to avoid the stares.

These biotics had to be the gift the Orb gave me. A small part of me was happy to have such powerful tool at my disposal, but I wanted somewhere to be alone first.

"T-thank you sir." I looked up to see the little girl smile down at me from her mother's hold. Suddenly I felt better and I returned the smile, standing up I patted her head.

"No need to, just stay out of trouble ok?" I said my voice feeling weak. Biotics did need a lot more food then the average person.

"Mm." She nodded and looked at her mother. She too gave me a smile.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." She also thanked me; I waved it off and looked around to see more officers arriving in the area. The stares meant nothing compared to the thanks of these people.

As long as I could help people I knew I would be fine.

* * *

"Keeping all those benefits in mind, would you like to join the Alliance military ?" Asked the recruiter. Both of us sat at the waterfront looking out at the Georgian strait.

"Mind running those benefits by me again?"

"Your starting income will be 60,000 tax-free credits a year, with further re-enlistment bonuses. Multiple medical and dental benefits, educational loans will be paid by us. Access to military facilities and many more benefits as listed on that pamphlet." He smiled justifiably so. Looking down it was a very large list, the Alliance really wanted biotics. "Keep in mind it's a minimum two year full time service contract."

"The offer's pretty hard to refuse."

"That's the point." He chuckled, "So would you like to join us?"

"Sign me up."

* * *

**AN: Finally got my foot into the door. Now off to the Alliance! As usual offer any criticisms you deem necessary. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
